Dark Knight
by LoZFreak123
Summary: Vegeta is the dark knight and the prince of Vampires. Bulma is just a normal girl who finds Vegeta  fighting a demon. Bulma then follows Vegeta on a misson and falls in love with him. Can Bulma's and Vegeta's love for each other save the universe?
1. Chapter 1- The Vampire Knight

The Dark Knight Chapter 1- The Vampire Knight

In the city of Vegeta-sei, lived the Vampire Kingdom. In the history of time, there is always a person to be chosen to destroy the demons that Frieza sent from the depths of hell.

Vegeta Ouji, the prince of the Vampire Kingdom is the Vampire Knight.

Vegeta dodge every attack that the demon, Likas shot at him.

"Is that all you got, Likas? I thought you stronger than me!" Vegeta yelled as he dodge another attack. Likas smirked. "I'm just getting started, Vegeta." Likas laughed as he punched Vegeta, sending him flying into a phone pole.

"Darn it"

"Hey Bulma, are you sure that you don't want someone walking you home with you?" Bulma best friend, Chi-chi yelled.

"Yes I'm sure! But thanks anyway Chi-Chi, Bye" Bulma yelled back as she waved back and continued walking. After she was far enough that she couldn't see the house, she ran behind a house and pulled out a radar. _'Man why are there so many demons'_ Bulma thought as she put the radar away. Before she was about to walk away, she felt something grabbed her wrist. She looked up to face Likas.

"Oh my god," Bulma said as Likas smirked and picked her up.

"Put me down, you monster!" Bulma screamed as she pulled out a pocket knife and jammed it in Likas' eye. Likas yelled in pain and dropped Bulma.

"You little wrench!" Likas said as he started to chase after her. Bulma kept on running until she heard a voice.

"How many times have I told you not to chase after chicks like her." Bulma turn around and saw a muscle boy with a flame -like black hair and was a little taller than her. _He's cute'_ Bulma thought as Vegeta came behind her.

"I see why he chased you woman," Vegeta said startling Bulma.

"Huh, why did he chase me!" Bulma yelled.

"Hey chill out woman, you can see demons like me so that why,"

"Even if I can, why chase me!?"

"Oh Shut up and hi behind that house over there until I call you." Vegeta said, pointing at the house. Bulma just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why should I? I don't even know your-"

"Names Vegeta and I'm the Vampire Knight." Vegeta said, cutting Bulma off.

"The Vampire Knight, Vegeta, Ok, well my name is Bulma"

"Yea yea, just hurry up and hide," Vegeta said flipping his hands back and fourth, telling Bulma to get a move on. Bulma was starting to get mad but obey.

"Why did you do that Vegeta? I was going to take her to Frieza." Vegeta smirk turned into a frown.

"There is no way in heck am I going to take her to Frieza." Vegeta yelled as Bulma peek over a little.

"Why does he care," Bulma muttered to herself.

"Hey, I heard that! I'm saving you life here so ZIP IT!"

"I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD HEAR ME!" Bulma yelled to Vegeta as she blushed and looked away. Vegeta just closed his eyes and sighed.

"Come on Vegeta, please let me have me."

"FOR THE LAST TIME NO!" Vegeta yelled as flew an energy attack at Likas that made him blow up in pieces. Bulma screamed in horror.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, stop your screaming!"

"Oh sorry, um why are you here anyway?" Bulma as she walked around the pieces of demon guts. Vegeta just rolled his eyes.

"I'm from the Vampire kingdom of Vegeta-sei. I'm Prince Vegeta and I'm the new Vampire Knight."

"OOO A PRINCE! But a vampire? Is it really true?"

"Yes it's true! Can't you tell. My clothes, necklaces, and the fangs…" Vegeta opened his mouth to show Bulma. Bulma looked at the teeth.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU REALLY ARE ONE! I JUST LOVE VAMPIRES!" Bulma smiled as Vegeta's face began to turn red. But Bulma didn't notice.

"Well, I got to go." Vegeta said as he started walking away. Bulma ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"But where are you going to stay?"

"I don't know, I'm a vampire and-"

"Come stay with me at my house for tonight!" Bulma yelled as Vegeta's eyes widen.

"What?"

"You know about demons right. Maybe I can help you."

"And why should I?"

"Because I know where demons are! Please Vegeta I'm a big help(A.N: LIES!)"

"Fine, just don't scream to much. I hate it when people scream." Bulma's face lighten up.

"Thanks Vegeta. Just follow me!" Bulma said. They walked to Bulma's house.


	2. Chapter 2- Vegeta's Story and Rainy Day

Chapter 2 is up! Yea! This took forever because I had to rewrite the whole thing cause I couldn't read it. Hope this one is better.

**Vegeta's Thoughts **

_Bulma's Thoughts_

Chapter 2 Vegeta's Story and Rainy Night

Bulma and Vegeta came up to a huge house that said "Capsule Corp" Bulma ran up to the front door.

"Welcome to my house Vegeta!" Bulma giggled as she looked at Vegeta, who had a surprise look on his face. Vegeta shook his head.

"What are you laughing about, woman!" hissed Vegeta"

"Your face when you saw the house" Bulma said as she got closer to Vegeta.

"Oh, Bulma, is that you?" a voice said as the door opened. Vegeta and Bulma jumped.

"Oh, Bulma, welcome home!" Bunny, Bulma's mom said as she gave her a hug.

"Hi mom, hey, do we have a extra room bedroom for my boyfriend Vegeta?" Bulma said as she turned and gave a smile, trying to tell Vegeta to play along. Vegeta just nodded and blush. He's doesn't like the idea about it, but kept his mouth shut.

"Sure we do! The one right next to yours is empty."

"That'll do! Thanks mom! Come on Vegeta! " Bulma said as she grabbed Vegeta's arm and dragged him up the stairs. After 30 minutes of dragging, they finally made it up the stairs and into the bedroom. Bulma closed the door.

"You-You know-You're a pain in the butt.'' a very tried Bulma said as she slump down the door. Vegeta just smirk.

"You're not the first person to say that. I take it as a compliant, so thank you." Bulma just gave him a glare.

"This is your new room Vegeta." Bulma said. Vegeta looked around it. It had green and black curtains with a black silk clover bed. A brown nightstand sat next to the bed. Vegeta walked over to the bathroom, which has a sink, toilet, shower, and bathtub. Vegeta noticed that there was another door. Vegeta came out of the bathroom.

"Nice room, it's big. But where does the door right in the bathroom lead to?" Bulma looked up at him.

"Oh, that leads to my room." Bulma said as she closed her eyes. Vegeta could tell that she was really tried. Vegeta walked to the porch. It had a nice view of the city. Vegeta sat on the railing.

"Hey, Vegeta." Bulma said as she got up and walked over to Vegeta to look outside with him.

"Yeah," said Vegeta as he looked at the lights. **This place looks so peaceful. **Vegeta thought. His thoughts was broken when Bulma came next to him.

"Do you want to get on too?" Bulma looked at him as he picked her up and put her on his lap. "What is your question?" Bulma thought about it.

"Are you a full vampire or a half?" Vegeta looked at her with shocked eyes.

"I- I'm a half. My parents were full, but I was born half. I guess that's why I was so ignored when I was little." Bulma looked up at Vegeta. Vegeta gaze was out in the city.

"You see, my parents were the King and Queen of the Vampire Kingdom, that's on Planet Vegeta."

"So you're an alien?" Vegeta gave her a questionable look.

"No, I'm a vampire, not an alien. Anyway, my parents were the king and queen, yeah blah blah blah. They were wishing for a boy, so he can be the new Vampire Knight. When they had me, they couldn't believe it. I was half vampire and half human. When I turn five, my parents told me that I was a full vampire. They said that I was beyond everyone and stronger than them to. But they lied to me. When I turned fourteen, I realize that I was half. All my people ignores me and I didn't know it. I-'' Vegeta stopped as he felt soft lips on his. After that, he felt a teardrop. Bulma was crying. She broke the kiss and look in Vegeta's eyes, which was filled with shock.

"I'm sorry I asked. I'll be going now!" Bulma got out of Vegeta's lap and went to the door. She turned around to look at Vegeta.

"Goodnight Vegeta" Bulma said as she walked out the door, leaving Vegeta alone.

**Why did she kiss me?** Vegeta shook his head.** You didn't like it. But how can you stop yourself from kissing her again. Her lips felt good on mine and….Ugh what am I saying? Maybe a sleep will help me. **Vegeta thought as he fell on the bed. **This bed is soft.** Vegeta thought as he fell asleep. During the night, there was a very bad thunderstorm, that was so load that it woke Vegeta up.

"Stupid storm!" Vegeta groan as he toss and turn. Then he heard an knock on his bathroom door. Came running in was Bulma. She ran to Vegeta, with tears in her eyes.

"Hey what's wr…"Vegeta stopped when Bulma ran into his arms. She was shaking like crazy.

"Hey, what's the matter, woman." Vegeta said as she brushed her hair with his hand to calm her down.

"Th-th-the st-str-strom," Vegeta rolled his eyes and picked Bulma up and carried her to his bed and covered her up. Another bang happen and it made her jump.

"Calm down, woman," Vegeta said as he got on the other side of the bed. Bulma turned to face the wall until she felt strong arms around her waist. Then breathing in her ear. Bulma felt her face burn up, but she didn't want Vegeta to see her.

"I'm going this so you know that I'm here," Vegeta said.

"Thanks a lot Vegeta."

"And show you can stop worrying about the storm," After saying that made Bulma giggled. She turned to look at Vegeta. Vegeta could see love in her eyes. Those beautiful sea blue eyes.

"You know what Vegeta, you're a full vampire to me." Bulma said as she kissed Vegeta on the cheek. Vegeta face turned bight red and Bulma started laughing as she crawled closer to Vegeta and rests her head on his chest. Vegeta has a hard chest. It was very muscular. Vegeta wrapped his arms around cause she was still shaking. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. **This woman. Ever since I meet her 5hours ago, I feel like there's a connection between us. She so beautiful. **Vegeta eyes widen. What was he thinking. Love is a weak emotion. It's for weaklings. He's a prince and the Vampire Knight. He has no time for this "love". Vegeta closed his eyes and fell sleep.

Hope you like it. I think it's WAY better than my other one. Oh and I have others stories on  .net and my name is Vegetalover12 on it. Thanks a lot have a great summer! J


	3. Chapter 3- The Adventure

Chapter 3 The adventure

Bulma woke up by the ray's of the sun coming out of the window. She got up and looked around. She wasn't in her bedroom. She then smiled and got up. She was in Vegeta's room. She came in here cause of the storm. She got up and went to the window to look outside.

"It's so beautiful after a storm." Bulma thought.

'Not as beautiful as you woman," Bulma turned around and laughed.

"Don't fill me with your flattery, Vegeta." Bulma said as she walked pasted Vegeta, who stick his tongue out playfully.

"Yes, your highness." Vegeta bowed. Bulma started laughing and smacked him playfully.

"Stop it Vegeta." Bulma said as Vegeta grabbed her and pulled her close to him.

"Why should I? I was having fun." Vegeta said, trying to sound disappointed. Bulma just giggle.

"That's not going to work." Vegeta smirked.

"Maybe this will." Vegeta said as he kissed Bulma lightly on her soft lips. Bulma's eyes widen. Vegeta pulled away and smirked.

"See that worked."

"Wha-" Bulma tried to say.

"Get ready cause we're leaving soon." Vegeta said as he walked over to the door frame.

"Why?" Bulma asked as she brush her teeth.

"I got a call from a princess from a different planet. Planet Naek." Bulma looked confuse.

"Another planet?" Vegeta could tell that he was getting annoyed.

"Ok look, just get ready. You got that?" Vegeta yelled. Bulma just nodded her head and went the closet.

After a while Bulma came out of her room, she went downstairs to the kitchen she saw her parents making breakfast.

"Good morning dear." Bulma's mom said as she hugged her.

"Morning mom. Good morning Daddy." She said as went over and kissed his head.

"Morning sweetheart. Can I ask you something?" Bulma blinked at him.

"What?"

"Who's that?" He said as he pointed at Vegeta, who was standing in the door. Bulma ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"This is my new Boyfriend, Vegeta!" Bulma said as she kissed his cheek. Vegeta felt his cheeks heat up but he didn't let that bother him.

"Wow, he's really muscular Bulma!" Bulma's mother said as Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Thanks mom!" Bulma said as she blushed. Bulma dragged Vegeta to the table.

"Sit down Vegeta." Bulma asked politely. Vegeta just looked at her but than sat down next to her.

"So Vegeta, are you planning to marry my daughter."

"EH!" Vegeta and Bulma said together, faces all red.

"Well, who wouldn't want to marry her. She has the most beautiful hair ever. The biggest blue eyes, she's so beautiful that every boy will fall for her." Bulma's mom said as she smiled at her. Vegeta just stared. Maybe she's right. Maybe that's way Vegeta feels this way about her. She does have the softest, most beautiful blue color hair in the world and her eyes were so big and blue that he could fall for her. Bulma looked at Vegeta.

"Hey Veggie… Are you ok?" Vegeta jumped at looked at her.

"Veggie?!" Bulma smiled.

"Yeah, it's fits you!" Bulma laughed as Vegeta growled.

After a while, everyone was done eating and with off to work. Bulma ran upstairs to her room. When she got there, she turned and locked the door.

"Sigh… Well Vegeta we're safe now." Vegeta looked at her.

"What was all that about me being your boyfriend?"

"Hey, I'm going to tell them that you're a Vampire, Vegeta! I was saving your life!" Vegeta walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Bulma jumped.

"Ve-Vegeta, what are you doing?" Vegeta just smirked.

"Thanking you." Vegeta said as he ran his hand up and down her thigh. Bulma jumped again as she felt he cheeks burning. Vegeta liked what he saw and started to kiss her lips. He started nibbling on her bottom lip and than he stopped. He looked at her for a little bit, than started kissing her neck. Bulma heard a little moan coming from her. Vegeta's kisses are driving her nuts. Bulma pushed him lightly.

"I…I think I got my thanks already." Bulma said, flushed cheeks. Vegeta just smirk and licked lips.

"I hope we could do that again." He said as walked away. "Oh and get your stuff. We're leaving." Bulma looked at him and smiled.

"Ok!"

Bulma got her ready and ran downstairs to meet Vegeta.

"I'm ready now Vegeta."

"Ok, Do you have a ship that can take us to space?" Bulma smiled.

"Sure do! Let me show you!" Bulma said as she ran outside to the backyard. Vegeta follow her until he saw the big space ship.

"Welcome to the BV Justice!" Vegeta looked at her.

"BV Justice?"

"It's just a name!" Bulma pouted.

"O-Kay. Well let's get going!" Vegeta Yelled. Bulma jumped.

"YEAH!

Chapter 3 done finally! A little lime in it. Hope you like it. Chapter 4 is next- Arrive at Planet Naek, THANK YOU!


	4. Chapter 4- Arriving on Planet Naek

Dark Knight Chapter 4 Arrive on Planet Naek

Bulma woke up, with light beaming down on her. It's been a two months since Vegeta and her went to space on a mission to go to Planet Naek. Bulma stud up in bed, her aqua hair falls in her face. She brushed it away, as she looks beside her. _No Vegeta, as always._ Bulma thought as she gets out of bed, towards the bathroom. _How could Vegeta wake up early, every morning? Isn't he tired at al…oh yeah, I forgot. He's a vampire._ Bulma sighed. _No wonder he's up all the time. He's half and that's mean he stays up every day and…ugh! Talk about ew! _Bulma thought as she brushed her teeth and hair. While doing that, Vegeta came in. Bulma looked out of the doorway.

"Good morning Veget…" Bulma stopped as Vegeta plopped down on the bed, face first. Bulma ran over to him.

"Hey, what's up, I thought you weren't tired." Bulma asked as, Vegeta turned his head to look at her.

"It's just so boring! There's nothing to do here!" Vegeta yelled, turning his face back into the bed. Bulma pouted.

"Well, sorry if it's too boring for you, Your Highness! I'm bored too, so stop complaining!" Bulma yelled as she crossed her arms over her chest. _Jerk._ She thought as Vegeta and her stared at each other. Bulma started to feel uncomfortable.

"Wh-why are you staring at me for? Is there something on my face?" Bulma asked as Vegeta rolled his eyes and shifted in the bed, now laying on his back.

"I don't know…it's just…I don't know, I like your eyes." Vegeta said as a blush washed over his cheeks. Bulma just stood there.

"My eyes?" Bulma asked, still looking at him, blushing.

"Yeah, they're so big and round and…Beautiful." Vegeta said as he closes his eyes. Bulma looked at him._ He's just tired, that's all._

"Okay, you need sleep. Just go to sleep and I'll be here right next to you." Bulma said as she ran to the other side of the bed and got under the covers, in a sitting position.

After a couple of hours, Vegeta woke up, finding Bulma sleeping on his chest. Her light breathing was calm and quiet. Her chest, slowly rising up and down and the way she looks made Vegeta feel funny inside. He just stayed there, not wanting to wake Bulma from her slumber.

"We're landing on Planet Naek." The machine said. **Well that's sucks.** Vegeta shook Bulma awake.

"Hey, sleepy head! Time to wake up!" Vegeta said as Bulma stirred.

"Huh, what time it Vegeta?" Bulma said, rubbing her eyes, and holding the blanket, like she three. Vegeta felt his cheeks heat up again. **She's so cute like that! Ugh! Stupid human emotions.** Vegeta thought as Bulma got out of bed. She stretched, and as she did, her shirt lifted up a little, showing a really bad scar on the small of her back. Vegeta noticed it.

"Hey, um Bulma, umm….how did you get that scar?" Bulma jumped as she turned to look at him.

"You saw it, didn't you?" Bulma said quietly, sadness filled her voice. Vegeta just nodded.

"It's a…long story. I got it from my ex," Tears filled her eyes as she continued. "We… we had a really bad fight, one day. It was because I caught him with another girl. As we fought, he grabbed his knife out of his pocket, and strangled me. When I tried to get away from him, he'll cut me. I turned around, so I was on my belly and tried to get away, but… it didn't work. He cut me deep down into my skin, leaving these marks. The big one is on my back." Bulma said as she lifted her shirt, showing Vegeta her whole back, which had this big scar going straight down the middle. Bulma pulled her shirt down.

"I…never thought he was going to do that. He…always said that he loved me so why would he…." Bulma stopped as she fell down to her knees, crying. Vegeta never seen her like this. Even in his two months of knowing her. Vegeta got out of bed, walked over to where Bulma was crying, knelt down, and hugged her with all his might without hurting her.

"I'm sorry of asking you about that." Vegeta said as Bulma just relaxed in his arms. She liked the way her head between his head and shoulders. Vegeta pulled away, stood up and offered Bulma a hand. Bulma looked at it, than at Vegeta.

"We're here, so need to get ready." Vegeta said as Bulma took his hand. Pulling her up, Vegeta sighed. **This is going to be hard, isn't it. **Bulma let go of Vegeta's hand and walked to the door.

"Thanks, Vegeta." Bulma said as she turned and smiled sweetly.

"For what?" Vegeta said, putting his hands in the pockets of his pants, blushing slightly.

"For caring about me. It means a lot to me. Even if we know each other for two months, so what. I'm happy that you think that I'm your friend." With a smile, Bulma turned and walked out the bedroom door. Vegeta stood there, in shock.** A friend? Do I really think of her as a friend… or something…bigger?** Vegeta thought as he followed Bulma out the room. Bulma was right by the diver's seat of the ship, looking outside, a sad expression on her face.

"What's up?" Vegeta asked as he looked outside. When he did his eyes widen. Bulma looked at him.

"The demons were already here."

Here's chapter 4.I'll try to get another one up so please wait. I have school and other stories that I got to finish just so you know. Thanks alot. Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5- Princess Maki and Feelings

Dark Knight Chapter 5- Princess Maki and Bulma's True Feelings

"What? That's impossible! We got here right on time! They can't be here yet," Vegeta turned to Bulma. "They're not here are they? Tell me that they're not here!" Vegeta pleaded as Bulma looked at him sadly.

"I wish I was wrong but they are here Vegeta. I can tell. I feel it." Bulma turned around from Vegeta. "I'm going to walk around, okay. I need time for myself." Bulma said as she walks outside. Vegeta runs after her.

"You idiot, are you nuts? You said that there's demons still here, why go by yourself?" Vegeta growl, not at Bulma herself, but at her stupidness. Bulma just glared at him.

"So? I can handle myself!" Bulma yelled as Vegeta stepped back. She's acting like him right now. A girl with pride.

"Okay, then, fine, I don't care now. You go have fun and get killed. See if I care!" Vegeta yelled as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Fine, than, I will!" Bulma yelled as she stormed off. But didn't notice Vegeta following her.

While walking, Bulma bumped into a person. Bulma fell down on her butt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, here let me help you." The person said as they gave Bulma a hand. It was a gloved hand. Bulma looked at the person. It was a girl. A beautiful girl with blonde hair with black and blue streaks going down, big, round blue eyes, and a beautiful crystal blue dress. The girl smiled.

"I'm very sorry for bumping into you." The girl said as she pulled Bulma up.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. Oh, I'm Bulma." Bulma said as she held out her hand. The girl smiled and took it, shaking it.

"I'm Princess Maki. It's nice to meet you." Maki said. Bulma jumped._ A princess. The princess Vegeta was talking about. I'm finally meeting her._ Bulma thought as she bowed.

"No, the pleasure is all mine. My friend and I was just coming to see you." Bulma said as she looked at Maki, who was looking the other way.

"Vegeta…" Maki said as Bulma turned her head to look. There stood Vegeta.

"Maki! What are you doing out here. Get out of here!" Vegeta yelled as Maki ran to him and hugged him.

"I've missed you Vegeta!" Maki said as Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I've missed you too, Maki" Vegeta said as he closes his eyes and breathe in her scent. Bulma just stood there, watching them. She felt a weird feeling in her stomach. Was it jealously? Bulma couldn't tell but she didn't want to want anymore. Maki pulled away and looked at Vegeta.

"Oh, it was terrible! The demons came too early! They destroyed everything!"

"I could see," Vegeta said looking around "Where is everyone else?" Vegeta asked Maki.

"Inside safe, but some are injury." Maki said as she moved closer to Vegeta. Bulma noticed this. "Can you help us, Vegeta?" Maki said as Vegeta moved closer to her.

"Sure," Vegeta said, pressing his lips against Maki's. Bulma saw this and a wave of sadness slapped her. She felt tears in her eyes as she watch them. They pulled apart, but still looking at each other. Bulma looked at the ground. _So this is it? Vegeta has a relationship with a princess? A Happy ending? But what about me? What will happen to me?_ Bulma thought as she started to walk away. Vegeta called her.

"Bulma, I need you to do something for me." Vegeta said as he grabbed her arm. Bulma stopped and pull away.

"Why not do it yourself? You have your Princess there!" Bulma cried, tears streaming down her face. Vegeta looked at her.

"Hey, what is this all about?" Vegeta said as he touched her cheek. Bulma loved the warmth of his hand on her but she couldn't take it.

"I thought….I thought I was the one you loved, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, not caring about who heard. Vegeta just looked at her.

"But, you…"

"No Buts Vegeta! I thought you loved me cause I love you Vegeta! I always had!" Bulma screamed as Vegeta came up to her. Bulma just looked at him, eyes swollen from crying. Vegeta grabbed her wrists. Bulma tried to pull away, but she couldn't. Vegeta brought his face closer to hers until his lips touched hers. Bulma's eyes widen, larger than ever. Vegeta was kissing her for the third time now. But this time it's different. There's love in this one. Bulma's eyes couldn't stay open, so she closes them and let Vegeta take her away. She moved her arms around Vegeta's neck, pulling him closer and deeper the kiss, that Vegeta and her was doing. Love and passion flowed through Bulma's body, as they kiss. Vegeta shot his tongue into Bulma's, dancing with hers. Vegeta stopped and pulled away, eyes filled with passion and desire. Vegeta pulled Bulma into a hug and whispered in to her ear.

"I love you too, Bulma." Bulma's eyes started to water all over again. She finally got someone who will love her for her.

They pulled apart, still looking at each other.

"I have to go see if they're anymore demons, um… stay with Maki, she's help you." Bulma looked at him.

"Are you going to be ok? Out there by yourself?" Vegeta smirked and lower his lips to Bulma's. He pulled apart and looked in Bulma's eyes.

"I'm only worried about you right now. Please just listen." Vegeta pleaded. Bulma just smiled.

"Ok, I'll do it, just came back safely." Bulma said as Vegeta smiled.

"Sure thing!"

There's Chapter 5

Next Chapter- Vegeta is in Danger!

Please R&R


	6. Author's Note! READ IT!

**AUTHOR NOTE! PLEASE READ THIS!**

**This is a very important message**! I'm going to have to stop this story for now. I have at least 15 stories that I need to finish and I'm tried of trying to jump around from story to story and got super confuse. So I told myself that I will work on one story at a time.

I love the fact that you guys love my stories and want me to continue with them. I will not delete any of my stories. I will tell you some things though.

For the readers of **Dark Knight**: I will finish this story, but I'm trying to find ideas for the later Chapters. I will really like it if you will help me with that. If you guys have any ideas, please tell me in the comments. I would really like that.

For the readers of **How Love Brought Us Together**: I'm thinking to finish that story with one more chapter. I might do more but until I finish the others, I will not work on them.

For the readers of **DBZ: The Musical**: This Story will take me a while to get the next chapter. I'm having a very hard trying to get the musical part in it. I have no idea how to do it. I'm sorry if it takes me like 5 months for one chapter. I will finish that one though so don't worry.

For the readers of **How We Met**: This story, I'm going to redo into a better one. I'm going to completely stop this one. I don't like where this one is going so I thought about redoing. Sorry.

For the readers of **Just One Night Brought Us Together**: This story is also going to be finished, but I won't work on it for awhile, so please read my others if you want while you wait for the other chapters of this story.

For the readers of **Videl's Special gift**: I had the chapter and everything ready on my computer, but my computer crashed the next day and delete **EVERYTHING**! I was SO ticked off that I had to redo the last chapters. I'm So sorry for making you guys wait on that.

For the readers of **Orange Star High School**: There's really nothing to really say about this story other then I'm going to finish it.

**READ THIS PLEASE EVERYONE!**

For my readers there are going to be 7 more stories going up. They are called, The **Saiyain Princess**, which about Bulma being the Saiyain Princess. The story will contain drugs and child abuse and will be rated T because of the abuse and drug use. No sexual contract, if you're wondering. I'm not allowed to write any of that. It is a romance so…yeah anyway.

Now the other 6 stories have nothing to do with Dragon Ball Z. It has to do with the video game called The Legend Of Zelda. The first one is going to be called **Friends Are Always Friends**. If you ever played or heard of the game Skyward Sword, then it's based off that game. It's about the time after everything that happened it the game. I'm not going to tell you all about it because some people haven't played it. It's a Link and Zelda Romance.

The next one is called **The Lantern Festival**. It's based of the same game as **Friends Are Always Friends**, it's just about a Festival that the Town do every 3 years. It's a Link and Zelda romance, if you're wondering.

The Next one is called **The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Princess**. It's two game combine. The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess and The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword. It's has at least 21 chapters that I know of. I'm only on chapter 9 but, I would really like it if you read it.

My Another one is called **I'll Never Forget You**. It's from The Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker. It's just a sad romance story I came up with. Nothing to really talk about. It is a one-shot.

One is called **Fated with the Red Thread**. It's also based on the game Skyward Sword and it's in Zelda's point of view. It's a very long one and it's even a comic. So… yeah that's what's going one right now.

Last, my new on that I'm posting today is called **Link's Misadventures. **This is the new humor romance that has a lot of pairings and funny things going on. There is going to be some characters that are going to be found in other games, such as SSBB. Please read it when you have the time and let me know how it is.

Last but not least, I like to tell everyone that I'm very grateful that you guys took the time to read my stories and review them. I never thought that they would be this good so that you guys for giving me the courage to keep writing. You guys mean a lot to me and I would like to tell you that I'm so very happy. Have a nice day.


End file.
